cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Black Bible Chapter 1: From past to future
Summary Finos Arcadeias, the leader of the secret organization The League, initiate a project called "Black Bible". He wants to create a new planet with units, like Cray, with the help of whom he wants to conquer the world. He uses a new created time machine to take great scientists from all over the time and obligate them to make thoose new units and the planet Black Bible. After five years of hard work, Albert Einstein runs from The League laboratory with four of the decks that have been created: Zodiacal Sages, Fallen Angels, Silence Demons and Ghost Factory, all from the nation of Crucifix. A normal 15 year old teenager, Angel Blood, is cruelty treated by his collegues because of theire conception "the ones with good grades should be excluded from society". However, Angel doesn't care about they're opinions, and plays Cardfight!! Vanguard, the world greatest TCG. He puts a strange masks and continuely fights strong players, defeating them. Only if his collegues know that he is the fighter with 100,000 C for defeating, Fire Dragon Dexter... Einstein arives at Angel's town, New Haven and after he saws Dexter's skills, he decide to gave him the Zodiacal Sages deck, Angel (disguised as Dexter) refuses, then Einstein challeges him To a Royal battle (the looser will have to meet the winner's conditions). If Angel will win, the Einstein, will never annoy him, but if Einstein will win, then Angel will need to help him save the world from The League. Angel Blood (as Dexter) vs. Albert Einstein (Gold Paladins vs. Zodiacal Sages) Angel's first hand: Spectral Duke Dragon (G3, 10000 POW); Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer (G2, 9000 POW); Player of Holy Bow, Viviane (G2; 9000 POW); Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains (G2; 10000 POW); Halo Shield, Mark (G1; 6000 POW; 0 SHD). He returns Viviane, Beaumains and Mark to deck. Einstein's first hand: Holy Child, Prometheus (G1; 6000 POW); Guarding Aquarius (G1; 6000 POW; 0 SHD); Queen of Lio Zodiac, Lara (G2; 11000 POW); Lightning Bird (G0; 4000 POW; Crit); Queen of Libra Zodiac, Maria (G3; 10000 POW). He returns Aquarius, Lightning Bird and Maria to deck. Angel's new hand: Spectral Duke Dragon (G3; 10000 POW); Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer (G2; 9000 POW); Spectral Duke Dragon (G3; 10000 POW); Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer (G2; 9000 POW); Jet Black Vanguard, Vortimer (G1; 7000 POW). Einstein' new hand: Holy Child, Prometheus (G1; 6000 POW); Queen of Lio Zodiac, Lara (G2; 11000 POW); King of Scorpio Zodiac, Scorpio (G2; 10000 POW); Guarding Aquariusm (G1; 6000 POW; 0 SHD); Holy Child, Prometheus (G1; 6000 POW). The game starts: Angel's starter: Black Dragon Whelp, Vortimer (G0; 4000 POW); Einstein's starter: Queen of Virgo Zodiac, Maiden (G0; 3000 POW). Turn 1: Einstein Draws Dome Breaker (G2; 9000 POW). Rides Holy Child, Prometheus (G1; 6000 POW), then moves Maiden to the rear-guard circle behind Prometheus. Einstein activates then Maiden skill, searching his deck for Queen of Libra Zodiac, Maria (G3; 10000 POW) and adding her to his hand. Einstein ends his turn. E - Cards in hand: 6; cards left in deck: 42; damage: 0; soul: 0 - Child, Prometheus - - of Virgo Zodiac, Maiden - D - Cards in hand: 5; cards left in deck: 44; damage: 0; soul: 0 - Dragon Whelp, Vortimer - - - - Turn 2: Dexter Draws Flames of Victory (G0, 4000 Pow, Crit). Rides Jet Black Vanguard, Vortimer (G1; 7000 POW). He activated then Whelp Vorimer skill, looking to the top 7 card from his deck and searching for up to one Spectral Duke Dragon or Black Dragon Knight, Vortimier. He doesn't find any. Jet Black Vanguard skill activates, and because, Whelp Vortimer is in Soul, he gains power +1000. He calls Flames of Victory behind Vortimer. He attacks Prometheus (6000 pow) with Vortimer boosted by Flames of Victory (total power: 12000). Einstein don't guard. Dexter drives check Halo Shield Mark (G1, 6000 POW, 0 SHD). Einstein damage checks King of Taurus Zodiac, Centurion (G1; 8000 POW). Dexter ends his turn. D - Cards in hand: 5; cards left in deck: 42; damage: 0; soul: 1 - Black Vanguard, Vortimer - - of Victory - E - Cards in hand: 6; cards left in deck: 41; damage: 1; soul: 0 - Child, Prometheus - - of Virgo Zodiac, Maiden - Turn 3: Einstein Draws Deity of Fire, Leonella (G0; 5000 POW; Crit). Rides Scorpius (G2; 10000 POW). Calls Lara (G2; 11000 POW) and Prometheus (G1; 6000 POW). With a boost from Prometheus, Lara (total power: 17000) attacks Vortimer (8000 power). Dexter doesn't guards. Dexter damage checks Player of Holy Bow, Viviane (G2; 9000 POW). With a boost from Maiden, Scorpius (total power: 13000) attacks Vortimer (8000 power). Dexter doesn't guards. Einstein drives check Deity of Fire, Leonella (G0, 5000 POW, Crit) and gives +5000 power and + 1 critical to Scorpius (total power: 18000; critical: 2). Dexter damage checks Knight of superior Skills, Beumains (G2; 10000 POW) and Flames of Victory (G0; 4000 Pow, Crit). Einstein ends his turn. Because of Lara skill, he retires Maiden. E - Cards in hand: 5; cards left in deck: 39; damage: 1; soul: 1 of Lio Zodiac, Lara of Scorpio Zodiac, Scorpius - Child, Prometheus of Virgo Zodiac, Maden - D - Cards in hand: 5; cards left in deck: 39; damage: 3; soul: 1 - Black Vanguard, Vortimer - - of Victory - Fight continues in Black Bible Chapter 2: Project Black Bible. Category:Black Bible Category:Fan Fiction